One more night
by Cecilia Dionisi
Summary: Haldir and Aragorn have one more night together with no idea of what's in store....well....Aragorn does


One more night.  
  
Times were dark and it seemed to fore-shadow the situation Aragorn, Theoden and his kingdom were in. The forces of Saruman were on the move and they were sacking every village and town in their way, their next stop was Helm's Deep, where the race of men would take a stand to these Uruk-Hai....perhaps their last stand. Theoden paced with worry inside the Hornburg while Gamling looked on, though Aragorn was not panicking just yet, there had to be a way to send for aid even if they did come a little late. His eyes raised back to the pacing Theoden as he spoke  
  
"This will be the last stand for the race of men.....We will not get through this night alone....." he murmured but spoke clearly enough to have Aragorn hear and make his blood boil. Though instead of protesting to the ruling King he got up and left the room entirely to angered to even protest to such a foolish remark. He rounded a corner to lean against the wall that thankfully didn't move on him, he wished suddenly he was back in Lorien, back with the golden leafed trees, the peaceful streams.....back with Haldir. The elven Marchwarden who displayed no sense of emotion when in the presence of his guards, but when they were alone, true passion shined through from those dark pewter eyes when Haldir claimed him...When he claimed Haldir...amazing submission took over the Captain of the elven guards he smiled at the thought and wished for some reason to be back in those strong arms. His eyes closed as he sank to the floor letting memories take over his mind for a brief moment to take away from the bleak reality he was facing, he leaned his head into one hand which in turn was propped against one knee.  
  
Amin mela Ile, Aragorn....the distinct voice of Haldir rang in his head, it was the last thing he was told before leaving Lothlorien on the Anduin river. He even remembered the very look he was given when those words were whispered to him so discreetly, sadness, longing and love, all mixed into one look in the depths of the eyes of Haldir....anything but strength. He was so deep into his thoughts that only the call from outside on the battlements stirred him back to life and the horn he heard next brought him to his feet, his heart singing.  
  
"It cannot be!..."he said to himself as he heard once more the distinct horn sounding like the call of a swan....The bird of the fair Golden Wood. He ran through the hallway and stumbled up the stairs that lead him to a small balcony and stairs where he saw the Galadhrim march into Helm's   
  
Page 2  
  
Deep in perfect unison, like shimmering lights in the darkness, the one at their head shined the brightest. In armor of gold and red and a cloak of crimson red, there stood Haldir himself like a messenger of hope sent from the Valar themselves. As the Galadhrim continued to filter into the fortress Haldir stepped up to Theoden who had been summoned and bowed in respect before parting his lips to speak.  
  
"I bring words from Elrond of Rivendell, an alliance once existed between men and elves, long ago we fought and died together" before he continued he fixed his gaze on Aragorn who was speeding down the stairs to meet him and gave a small very faint smile for he was in the public eye after all. He then continued with an air of pride and secret love for the ranger "We come to honor that allegiance..."  
  
"Mae govannen Haldir!" Aragorn exclaimed with joy as he clasped hands with his lover though couldn't resist and threw his arms around the lithe elf"Welcome, my love...." Aragorn whispered which made Haldir smile a little more as he returned the embrace, knowing that on-lookers were oblivious. As they parted again, Haldir clasped hands with Legolas then turned to Theoden again "We are proud to fight alongside men once more..." he proclaimed with a pride that surprised even Aragorn since Haldir was very un-trusting of mortals. Theoden was speechless and turned to Gamling who just shrugged his shoulders, quickly, the king mustered up something to say to Haldir.  
  
"Noble elves of Lothlorien....We accept your aid in this time of need and we are eternally grateful to both your kin and most especially you Haldir of Lorien. Please, make yourself as comfortable as you can in the time that is left, there is a room ready for you at the end of the corridor inside"  
  
With a nod and another graceful bow, Haldir left the presence of the King and Aragorn followed to escort the other to the room described while the elven battalion readied themselves for the battle to come.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Suffice to say that when Aragorn and Haldir reached the privacy of the bedroom Haldir was to occupy, they unleashed bottled passion and went savage on one another. Lips locked in a passionate fight for dominance as hands clawed and pulled at interfering clothing and cumbersome armor and weapons. It was Aragorn who won the battle for dominance and as clothes fell, so did armor then tunic, boots and leggings, Haldir then stood naked in all his glory before Aragorn and vice versa....Then lust consumed the both of them. The Ranger began to back the elf towards the bed as he spoke "Do you realize that I have been waiting for a moment like this ever since I left Lorien?.....Its been awhile since we were last together....."  
  
Haldir moved back as Aragorn moved forward like a lion cornering its prey and again did total submission enter pewter depths that were so strong and stern just a moment ago, he nodded to this.  
  
"Partially why I have come here tonight....to make amends for what is owed to you Aragorn, melamin."  
  
Every time Haldir spoke a single word or sentence of elvish to Aragorn, it made him want to take the elf then and there though this was a special night....perhaps their last night so he wanted to make it last. Containing his passion, he advanced one more time which made Haldir fall backwards onto the bed, though he was caught on time to be lowered with ease onto the bed of   
  
Page 3  
  
silk and animal fur. Aragorn lay on his side beside the elf and stared lovingly down to his lover. With a grin, he spoke in a husky voice "I wonder what I should do with you...." He raises one hand to trail down over his cheek, along Haldir's swan neck and down over the center of his chest which made Haldir arch up into the sensual touch that kept getting lower and lower.  
  
"Somehow I think you enjoy torturing me like this Aragorn...." Haldir panted as he lowered himself onto the bed once more and yanked the mortal on top of him. Aragorn chuckled at how anxious Haldir was, it was refreshing to see his beautiful face again. He kisses those velvet soft lips once more and settled between Haldir's soft pale thighs making the elf beneath him push out a muffled moan through the kiss as he wraps his arms around Aragorn. The world stopped as both lovers looked long and hard at one another and Haldir himself saw something in the clear blue eyes staring back at him....fear...Aragorn was scared! How could they express their love at a time like this, when Aragorn was feeling such? Instead of moving onwards, he tightened his hold on Aragorn, speaking softly into his ear.  
  
"Its alright to be afraid my love...."he begins "It has been awhile I know....but at such a time....I do not believe either of us can concentrate on such passion...we can wait one more night...just one more. For now, let us enjoy one another's company...."  
  
As much as he wanted to deny what was said, Aragorn admitted that Haldir was right, this was no such time to do this....But what frightened him the most was that this WAS their last night together. Thanks to Lord Elrond he was told of the upcoming battle....and who would be lost this night, he wanted to cry but didn't dare in fear of giving away his secret to Haldir. Instead of convulsing with tears, he rolls onto his side again and wraps his own arms around Haldir with a nod and a repeat of what was said  
  
"...........Just one more night" he forced back his sadness but his words still trembled very slightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time passed to quickly between when Haldir arrived and the time to go back out to battle, Haldir and Aragorn had managed to steal away a few moments to themselves though it didn't seem like enough. After helping one another back into their clothes and then their armor, the two lovers made their way back out and into positions layed out for them, Aragorn was on the ground with half of the elves that came-the sword fighters and Haldir was on the battlements with the archers.  
  
The thick night air choked out the last remnants of noise and as Aragorn took a final look around he took notice of the long line of shimmering armor that was the elves lined along the battlements. His clear blue eyes stopped upon the one elf cloaked in red and quietly he whispered a prayer into the still night air.  
  
".................I pray to you the Valar on this, Middle-Earth's darkest night, please.....please watch over Haldir.....bring him back to my arms safely.....for he is my life...."  
  
He was so fixated on the cloak and the figure that wore it that he barely noticed the rain that had begun to fall from the heavens black clouds though he remembered feeling slightly cold in the chain mail he wore. Thoughts were no different up on the battlements, Haldir closed his eyes a moment as a pang of worry overcame him, there was no telling what would happen that night. He knew something was going to go wrong as they always did in a battle, but this one thing that will happen, will have dire consequences. He tilted his head up a moment as the rain fell and wet   
  
Page 4  
  
his fair face, cool droplets streamed down his cheeks and along his neck as if invisible fingers were ghosting over him. His mind trailed then, back to Lothlorien and to the calm nights he spent in the eaves of the trees at the border, how often was it that he walked out into the nights and felt the gentle rain on his face like he did now? He was certain it was more than a dozen times though the certain number-he had forgotten it. His eyes opened once more as he released a small sigh, how he wished he was home and not on the cold battlements of Helm's Deep, where days were warm and welcoming and nights were peaceful.  
  
He felt a jolt run through his body as a flash of lightning clashed through the dark sky and brought him back to the grim reality before him. As he got his eyes to focus once more on the horizon his heart skipped a whole beat when upon spotting the flicker of thousands of torch lights amazed they hadn't gone out yet from the rain. Stern pewter eyes narrowed as they locked upon the enemy they were to fight now in mere moments, how he hated the Uruk-Hai.....they were dark and vile creatures who didn't deserve the right of life. Watching them in silence as they marched forward and stopped a good few feet away from the wall, he nearly broke his stoic expression when they began to bang like savages on the ground and their armor. All knew that elves had over sensitive hearing and such a noise was all but soothing to their senses.  
  
The defense of Helm's Deep was ready now, every man, elf, boy-they were ready to fight, fight for what each individual believed in and Haldir couldn't help but wonder what he himself believed in what was he fighting for? He knew he fought for Aragorn, his Lord and Lady, his brothers Rumil and Orophin....but what was HE fighting for? Shaking his head swiftly he returned once again back to planet earth, this is no time to think over such things! He thought to himself as he returned his sight to the stomping and howling Uruks. Taking a moment to size them up one by one his head turned sideways slightly as he heard the cry from Aragorn for the arrows to be ready. With a deep breath his hand steadied as he raised the glorious longbow he so often called his partner and reached back to draw a hand-fletched arrow and cocked it into the string and holding it in place with deadly aim. Aragorn was momentarily distracted as the trained elven warriors did such a simple task in precise synchronisation, watching for a moment before he got back to the task at hand. Tension was high and every elf there stood ready to pounce like a tiger on their prey amongst the other archers from King Theoden's defense. However one seemed to anxious and a stray arrow sliced through the falling rain and embedded itself into the ugly gut of the Uruk it found.  
  
"Dartho!!" Aragorn cried and again breath was held as the slow-minded enemy took in what just happened, realizing one of their comrades....if they can be called that.....had fallen so early they were howling with anger. Haldir bit back a cry of fear as he saw wall after wall of Uruks come crashing down upon the base of the mountain fortress still awaiting the command from his lover to release the arrow he held taught in his bowstring.  
  
"Leithio I phillinn!!" Aragorn cried over the noise of the commencing battle and finally waves of razor sharp elven arrows rain from the sky to knock down one Uruk after the other. Haldir grinned inwardly at the success of the volley though it quickly turned to a frown when ladders were being raised against the wall of Helm's Deep.  
  
"Pendraid!!" Aragorn called once more and he set down his bow to draw a glorious sword from his side, his Galadhrim soon following his example as the Uruks then poured over the wall to meet with them in gruesome hand-to-hand combat. In this, the elves and even the mortals has the upper hand since Uruk-Hai may be bigger and stronger.....however they were not smarter, not   
  
Page 5  
  
smarter than the elves not smarter than the mortals. Fierce swings and slashes came from the fighting elves as the mortals launched themselves into the fight to help, Haldir's rage was at its peak now that he was facing his enemy up close instead of from the flets of Lorien. Despite the foul stench they left in the air there was nothing more satisfying to him than to see their blood on his sword.  
  
Now deep in the battle it was getting harder and harder for Aragorn to keep track of the red cloak Haldir wore, he deemed the cloak to be the other's defining feature since no other elf wore it. He tried to spot him as he pushed through the masses of growling Uruks and fighting allies though it was to no avail. His cries were drowned out by the heat of the battle or by mother nature herself as lightning lit up the black skies. He then opted to run up to the battlements where Haldir was originally though as he did he spotted a small path through the Uruk-Hai where a single one ran with a torch, his eyes shot wide knowing what the beast was about to light. Immediately he went after Legolas and called for him to bring the Uruk down before it was to late, however try as he might, it was just to stubborn and in one last effort it threw itself to the ground it seemed and the next thing Aragorn remembered hearing was a loud explosion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ground under the men and elves shook and the earth moaned in pain as the explosion tore a hole into the Deeping Wall an un-imaginable size. All went still on the wall and behind it as the men of Middle-Earth gathered themselves together once more to comprehend what just happened only realizing what it was until it was too late. Like a crashing river on the rocks did the orcs pour into the hole they had just created and slammed against the rocks that were the men awaiting them. Not even the elves were expecting the slow witted orcs so quickly, they were scattered along the wall and amongst the dead bodies of their kin that were quickly going up in numbers. Haldir himself lay stunned on the battlements, the explosion having shaken his nerves terribly, to assess his surroundings he made the mistake of opening his eyes to only stare into the lifeless blue eyes of someone very familiar and a gasp left his parched lips.  
  
............................Rumil..................  
  
No! He explicitly told his brothers to stay in Lorien to protect the Lord and Lady!! But wait, he didn't see Orophin however had no doubt he was here as well, the three of them never parted from one another. Getting to his knees, he gazed down upon the lifeless body of Rumil and gently closed his eyes with the tips of his fingers, he couldn't shed tears now....there was no time. He got to his feet swiftly and picked up Rumil, carefully hiding him in a small crack in the wall where it seemed everyone overlooked and placed him there for the duration of the battle then went off again into the noise and stench, into the sea of the dying and the blood.  
  
"I'll return for you my brother, my kin....."he whispered to himself as a new rage entered him and his blade swung true and took down any who was in its path. He was mad, mad at Rumil and Orophin, mad at those humans, Saruman and especially himself for not ensuring that Rumil and Orophin didn't follow him!  
  
Orcs and Uruks poured in by the thousands through the hole they had made through the wall that served as the last source of defense for man and very quickly was the side of good being outnumbered. Legolas saw this as did Gimli as did Aragorn but Theoden didn't give up just yet, though perhaps that was his flaw in the end for hundreds of his people were being slain left and right. Though finally he looked down to the ground of the fortress where Aragorn was and called out loudly over the clash of battle.  
  
Page 6  
  
"Everyone fall back!!! back to the Keep......Aragorn!!! back to the keep!!" his cry was desperate at this point and he hoped above all hope that it was not to late before they were all slain while fleeing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn's breath was getting ragged from his exertion and shouting, his voice having gone hoarse from his commands and having to call over the clash of swords and screams of falling victims. Turning in the direction where he heard the King's voice, he could barely see the shimmer of the other's armor in the now destroyed turret and hearing the order of retreat he turned to the elves and called;  
  
"Nan Barad!!......" he cried but felt the sting in his throat and his voice fleeing from him, but again he cried against his bodies' protests. "Nan Barad!!!....retreat back to the Keep!!" Helping running soldiers who zoomed passed him he guided them to the doors but still did his eyes search frantically for that red cloak and as if by chance as he turned and looked up to the battlements seeing the whirling cloak coming out of a spin, it was Haldir!!  
  
" Haldir!!!!" he screams, he had a horrible feeling about this, like something was about to happen and so he had to gain the other's attention to make sure that this feeling wasn't associated with his lover. His heart leapt when he saw the battle worn face of the graceful elven warrior look down to him locking eyes onto Aragorn's blue ones and even Aragorn forgot what he was about to say in that moment. Though as if by some unknown hand jostling him back to life, Aragorn called up to the other the call of retreat he had been repeating since earlier hope's alighting when he saw Haldir acknowledge what he said despite his failing voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Retreat.....that was the last thing Haldir wanted to do at the moment, he was far to angry with everyone to stop now. Yet in the midst of the fight the one person he truly loved placed that restraint on him as if saying "Not now Haldir, not yet" and he HAD to obey, he never went against the words of Aragorn. He gave a quick nod to Aragorn and turned around to begin his fight back towards where he saw the faint flicker of light from inside the Keep. Fixated on a beeline path he pushed and shoved his way through with such intense concentration that he didn't hear the shout of warning coming from one of the sentries near him. The next thing he remembered hearing or feeling was the sting of metal in his arm and an intense feel of numbness in his limbs.  
  
Everything slowed to a snail's pace as he staggered back and stared down at the blood welling up under the sleeve of his tunic until it dripped onto the ground. Stunned that he would even let himself get wounded by one of these slobbering idiots to the point of having words stolen from his throat. Blank eyes searched the grounds he stood upon to only gaze upon fallen bodies of his allies and a shuddered breath left his lips.  
  
"So cold......."he thought to himself but as fast as it took for that thought to enter his mind, another sword descended upon him to slash across his back causing him to arch forward in mind numbing pain. His vision flashed in and out as he fell forward onto his knees, he felt the very life of him slowly leaving his body and that every breath that he took was growing weaker. His hearing was failing as well for the screams and clashes of weapons that overwhelmed his hearing before were now nothing more but distant sounds in the pit of his mind and amongst them....he could have sworn he heard Aragorn calling for him.  
  
Page 7  
  
".................Aragorn............"he began softly as if the man was there before him, then in his final   
  
breath he uttered "I'm sorry............"  
  
All feeling gone from him his eyes dimmed to become nothing more than lifeless stones set amidst porcelain, lips turned cold from lack of breath and his body finally gave into gravity falling forward. Though instead of hitting the ground it was caught by Aragorn who arrived-to late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grim reality hit the mortal hard when he saw the very essence of his love fall lifelessly into his arms. As he gazed down into blank eyes that no longer held the sparkle that elves normally held, Aragorn's arms trembled as his mind tried to catch up with him to even comprehend what just happened. Only moments later did his heart and mind work as one and drew up the conclusion that Haldir was dead. Tears stung at his eyes and ran down his cheeks to mingle with the rain that had been soaking the battlefield since earlier and he leaned over the fallen body burying his face into the golden armor of his fallen lover.  
  
"Haldir....." he choked out "You cannot be gone.....you promised.....you promised One more night...."  
  
He couldn't help the sobs that wracked his whole battle worn body and surprisingly enough, he was never attacked once since in the position he was in, he looked dead as well-and he was. Aragorn was so out of touch with reality that he heard and saw nothing anymore but Haldir, he didn't even hear the desperate calls of Legolas who was trying to get him to his feet.  
  
" Aragorn!!!....Aragorn snap out of it!!! we need to go, the fortress has been breeched!!" the archer shouted and finally Aragorn came to, looking over his shoulder to the tired blue eyes of the elven prince. Aragorn felt so incredibly numb however with the help of his longtime friend, he got to his feet that barely did the job of supporting him then bent to pick up Haldir into his arms running with what little strength he had left towards the Keep.   
  
It was a race against time really as Legolas and Aragorn ran for dear life towards the light at the end of the bridge and with a final effort, both made it within the safety of the Keep, doors pushed and barricaded just behind them. Though Aragorn seemed to keep running until he fell to the ground, his legs giving out from under him. The body he carried rolled lifelessly over to a far wall and stopped when Haldir hit it with a dull thud. Aragorn winced when he heard the thud and remained on the ground. Hearing the soft grunts of those trying to keep the barricade from breaking, he looked over his shoulder to those at the door and for a moment lost all hope of wining this battle he just wanted to die where he lay, there was no hope now. He lay his head back down upon the smooth cement of the Keep floor and closed his eyes a moment to allow this thoughts run free in his mind. One of those thoughts however, was more of a voice.....At first distant and soft but then it grew until it was audible by even mortal ears.  
  
".......Aragorn............Aragorn Elessar........" whispered the voice and a gentle hand soon drifted down upon his cheek with the pleasant warmth of the rays of the sun and the tenderness of a mother. Aragorn gave a stir in response to the touch and opened his eyes just barely to follow the hand that touched his cheek, in that time he could have sworn the breath was stolen from him-Haldir.....  
  
Rushing to his feet Aragorn found that he was no longer standing in the Keep but in some vast and black room, nothing was seen around him nor Haldir, they were alone the only change was that Haldir was a spirit. The elf now stood proud and tall clad in a set of long flowing white   
  
Page 8  
  
robes that danced in a non-existing breeze along with long platinum blond locks, his eyes were smiling even though he was not and Aragorn was so moved by the sight that his heart throbbed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Haldir" Aragorn heard himself repeat the name again as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming "Is that you?....."  
  
Haldir couldn't help the twinkle that came to his eyes and the slightest of smiles to his lips as he nods softly to answer Aragorn's question. Though the smile turned to a saddened frown when he noticed Aragorn move forward to hold him only to pass right through and with a sigh, Haldir continued trying to brush off what just happened.  
  
"Despite what you so firmly believe, Aragorn, not all hope is lost....."the Marchwarden began slowly as he looked around the vast darkness around them, then returned his sights to Aragorn. However he quickly realized it was like talking to a wall, Aragorn was lost, he could see it just as he saw the fear in his eyes earlier.  
  
"Aragorn....Melamin....listen to me" Haldir then spoke in a soft voice, gentle and careful, nodding to himself when he saw the mortals eyes once more turn to him."Have you forgotten the words of Mithrandir so quickly? Look outside now how dawn is approaching, it has come....it is the 5th day." He gently reminded Aragorn of what Gandalf had said to him before he left to find Eomer and the riders of Rohan.  
  
However, despite Aragorn's attempts to understand what was being told to him through the cloud of his mind, he still could not pass the sorrow from earlier and the weariness that has weighed down on his shoulders for the past few months with no chance to relieve it. There was a long silence between the two and it was Aragorn who finally broke the silence after a good five minutes.  
  
"Haldir....."he whispered once more like before "Where is it that you see hope?......I look around me and I see nothing but sadness, feel nothing but pain, and now I have lost the one person that meant the world to me. I see nothing hopeful in the situation we are in. How can these men say I am a King when I cannot even defend the one I love?"despair rang true in his voice as tears stung the corners of clear blue eyes that searched the face of his lover's spirit for an answer.  
  
Once again did Haldir soften his heart for the other and slowly approached him, gently setting a glowing pale hand upon his shoulder. Once again did eyes meet and once again did Haldir attempt to encourage his lover one last time-since his time was growing short.  
  
" Aye I have passed however that was something that you could not avoid, it had been written and set in motion since even before you were born it is the way of the Valar. You are a King Aragorn, do not doubt for a moment that you are not. Despite what has happened you shall always and forever be King Elessar to them, and they shall rise with you and fight along side you til their very last breath, just as I have....." He took the time to search Aragorn's face as that hand rose from his shoulder to gently brush over his cheek before continuing. "Take a final stand my love, you shall pass from this darkness into the light.....this I know....." He smiled a moment "it has been written....." Once more did the darkness from around them begin to fade and Haldir backed away from Aragorn who n turn reached out to him to hold him a final time, Haldir just shook his head.  
  
"My time grows short, Aragorn, I cannot stay......Mandos calls for me.....Goodbye my love.....my King...." With that, Haldir faded from sight to finally find peace in the halls of Mandos where his fallen ancestors were waiting for him.  
  
Page 9  
  
Aragorn felt the pang of pain left in his heart at the final disappearance of Haldir, however he knew that his lover was finally at peace. Snapping back to life, he looked around himself to find that he was back in the Keep with the others and a grieving Theoden whom was just about ready to give himself in. He couldn't let that happen! Not after what they have gone through and what so many have died for! Quickly he forced his feet to work and rushed over to Theoden with a new determination in his heart.  
  
"King Theoden, do not give in to them so quickly! We got this far, we cannot let your people fall now, we cannot fail them!" It was like talking to a sniffling 5 year old the other was ready to let him and everyone else die.  
  
"So much death......"The older ruler began "What hope do we have to survive this night?...."His voice was riddled with hopelessness though Aragorn would not give in. In searching for something to say he looked up to the window to see the sunrise and thought back to what Gandalf and Haldir had said "...........Look to my coming at first sunlight, upon the 5th day, at dawn....Look to the East..........."Gandalf had said.   
  
"..........Look outside how dawn is approaching....it has come....the 5th day..........."Haldir had said. Looking up to the King after a long moment of silence then he spoke.  
  
"Ride out with me....Stand up to them one last time...." Aragorn said hoping it would work since this was his final idea and had no other. He watched with bated breath as the King took it into consideration and was taking a pain staking amount of time in deciding. Finally, luck came onto Aragorn's side as Theoden looked back to him and nodded.  
  
"Yes!....."he begins "The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the East! One last time!" he waved over his horse which was brought to him, at the same time Legolas' and Aragorn'shorse was brought and all 4 members mounted, Theoden, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn. The horses, as if sensing the change of heart, were stomping their hooves on the ground impatiently and Aragorn couldn't help his smile from Theoden's courage. As the doors were thrown open from the Uruk's barging it in, the three horses as well as the last of the men of Rohan forces then charged forth and into the sea of the remaining army of darkness.  
  
Aragorn's heart beat swiftly in his chest as he pushed through the Uruks along with his allies, though his hope soon began turning to despair when he realized that despite the number they were.....they were still outnumbered. It was like fighting a brick wall with a twig- he knew they were quickly losing.  
  
"I can't give up! I can't!!!" he heard himself talk to himself in his head, and as he raised his sword to bring it down upon an Uruk latching itself to his horse, the light caught the blade and distracted him momentarily. Curiosity got the best of him in that moment and he turned to see what was supplying the luminous light, again did his heart leap when he saw the glorious white horse in the distance-Gandalf!  
  
He watched as the Uruks turned their sights on Gandalf and the army massing around the wizard, both sides charged at one another in a magnificent scene of light vs. dark and came down upon each other like a wave on a rock, only then was Aragorn's hope renewed. Now each stroke with his sword was delivered under a new power and each Uruk he slays was done with a purpose behind it. Again did he hear himself whisper something to himself.  
  
"........For you Haldir........For you will I fight.....For you I will live..........One more night."  
  
The end. 


End file.
